


Cute Guy

by HiroAngelLight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Humor, Husbands, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, coffee shop au?, funny moment, inspired from some videos, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroAngelLight/pseuds/HiroAngelLight
Summary: When Keith is working and then suddenly someone just decides to ask for his number.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Cute Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English is NOT my main language. I have this bad habit of not realizing my mistakes in my stories until days or even months after publishing the story.

**-oOo-**

Lance, Hunk, and Pidge decided to go to a coffee shop just two blacks away from their office building one day. The coffee shop looked homey, and cozy. They went straight to the counter to order. While ordering, Lance thinks the barista, Keith as written on his name tag, was cute. And maybe kinda hot. They waited for a good five minutes there, and when they finally got their orders, they chose to sit down not far from the counter.

“That barista is cute,” Lance said. “I wonder if he’s single.”

“Why don’t you ask for his number to find out? Though, I must say, I’m kinda surprised. I thought you’re straight,” Hunk told him.

“I am. Well, I’m not going to complain if I get a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend, though. As long as they’re cute. But hey, that’s a nice idea, Hunk!” Lance replied to him. Lance remembered he brought a small notebook and pen in his pocket just in case he needed to write something. He ripped a paper and write something on it. The two somehow didn’t notice their other friend was just sipping her coffee while watching them in silence.

Lance folded the paper, and then stood up. He mouthed ‘wish me luck’ to them before he walked to the counter. Keith, who saw him from behind the counter, thought Lance wanted to order something else. But instead of ordering, he put a folded paper on the counter, and turned around as he walked back to his seat. Keith raised his eyebrow. He took the paper and saw what was inside.

Surprised, his eyebrows shot up. He pulled out a pen from his shirt pocket, writing something on the paper. After he was done, he folded it again, walked to their table, left as soon as he returned the paper. Lance opened the paper and read the answer. He then started laughing in embarrassment after he read Keith’s reply. The other two exchanged look before they leaned over to see what was written on it. Both of then joined Lance, laughing together with Hunk patting Lance’s shoulder.

.

.

.

.

.

_‘I have a husband and two kids at home. So fuck off.’_

**-oOo-**

“I’m home. Keith?” Shiro called after he closed the front door. “In the kitchen!” Keith answered, half shouted. Shiro smiled as he taking off his shoes and socks. He walked to the kitchen and saw Keith cooking something. He wrapped his arms around his husband, “What’s for dinner?”

Keith hummed, “Broccoli chicken casserole, potato wedges, and strawberry pie for dessert.”

Shiro licked his lips, “You always make me starving every time you tell me what you cook. I love you homemade cooking.”

“I make your friends jealous with you, I hope?”

“Yeah. They said it feels like I’m living in a restaurant with the best chef in the whole world whenever they see my lunch.” Keith hummed again, sounded satisfied. “By the way, how’s work today?”

At this, Keith sighed, “Some guy tried to ask my number through a piece of paper today. It’s silly. So, I told him I have a husband and two kids at home.”

Shiro barked a laugh hearing it from Keith, “You told him off right in front of his face? Again?”

“No. I wrote it on the paper and then returned it to him,” Keith told him.

“What happened after that?”

“He and his friends laughed together until they left. Though I don’t know why Pidge didn’t try to tell him that.”

Shiro blinked at the mention of his best friend’s sister, “She was there?”

“Yeah. I suspected she was toying with them, especially that lanky guy.”

“Ouch. My hot and gorgeous husband is such a heart-breaker. Now my heart is swelling with pride.”

Keith rolled his eyes, smiling at Shiro’s dorkiness. “Dinner is almost ready. Can you get Sven and Akira? They’re watching Voltron with Kosmo.”

“Again?” Shiro grinned, seemingly amused at what he heard.

Keith sighed, “Again.”

**-oOo-**

**Three days later..**

“By the way, Lance.” Pidge started. “That Keith, the barista in that coffee shop. He’s my brother’s best friend’s husband.” And then she left as soon as she blurted it out. She laughed in the hallway after she heard Lance choked on his drink.

“AND YOU JUST TELL ME NOW?!?!”

Pidge only laughed louder.

-oOo-

Lance still couldn’t forget about that embarrassing moment. Especially when Pidge, the evil woman between them, knew about the cute guy who worked in the coffee shop. He felt like his dignity had been stepped on. Well, yeah, Lance sure thought Keith was cute. He asking his number didn’t mean he wanted a romantic relationship with Keith, though. But rejection still hurt, and he pouted, trying to forget that embarrassing moment by thinking something else.

_‘Yeah, that guy is cute. And hot. But I’m sure his husband is NOT as attractive as me!’_

And for the record…..

…Lance was so WRONG. He, Hunk, and Pidge saw Keith in their office, KISSING WITH THEIR COMPANY’S VICE PRESIDENT!

“Don’t forget your lunch again next time,” Keith said softly.

Shiro smiled lovingly at him, “Of course, baby. Thank you for bringing me my lunch. I don’t think I can hold myself if I can’t eat your cooking for lunch.”

“If you forget your lunch again, I’m going to wreck you in bed. Just like how you always wreck me at night,” Keith smirked at him devilishly. Shiro blushed hard. “Okay. My shift is going to start soon. See you later, husband.”

They kissed again for the last time before Keith left. Shiro didn’t notice the three of them, so he went straight to his personal office room with a love-struck smile on his face.

Lance’s jaw dropped to the floor. He finally realized how wrong he was.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HE COULD NEVER COMPETE WITH TAKASHI SHIROGANE WHO WAS THE EMBODIMENT OF A GREEK GOD HIMSELF.

**-oOo-**

**Author's Note:**

> Author: I got inspired after I saw some videos on Instagram about girls asking the guys who work in coffee shops and they thought cute for their number through a piece of paper. 
> 
> Shiro is a humble person. He always eats lunch in the company’s lunch room with the other employees, and the others who see the homemade lunch are envious of him. Somehow, Shiro doesn’t know that his employees like to gossip about his mysterious husband and wonder how on earth that guy can win their attractive boss’ heart. Of course, one of them is Lance. 
> 
> Oh, thanks for nexusnie who gave me the inspiration on how to end this fic!


End file.
